Help:Disambiguation
Whenever there are potential articles that have ambiguous titles in a wiki, usually because there's more than one subject with the same name, a disambiguation (disamb) page or link is used. Basically, disambiguation is the process of resolving conflicts between those pages. You will find disambiguation pages & links in two different forms: #'Disambiguation page'. A page in which all the different articles with that name are listed. Example: Shakatu. #'Disambiguation link'. When, at the top of an article, there is a hatnote that guides readers to either a disambiguation page or directly to the other uses of that name. Example of the first one: Shakatu (Location). Example of the second one: Skeleton (Mob). How to do disambiguation links and why When a reader expects to see a specific page after searching its name and another one appears, it's necessary to add helpful links as hatnotes. This method is mainly used for article names that have only two, maybe three, different pages and uses. When there's only two articles with the same name and one of them is agreed to be a lot more known than the other, the less known one is added as a hatnote. *Example: This page is for X, please go to (link) if you were looking for Y. When there's more than two articles (but less than, say, four) with the same name (or the name is part of the full article name and highly related) and none is more important than the others, the hatnote can show all the different pages instead of a disamb page. *Example using the Valencia article: This page is for the territory. Valencia is also used as the name for a faction and a city. In this case one can see the article with the base name refers to a territory. The other ones refer to a faction, Kingdom of Valencia, and a city, Valencia City, without those having the same exact name. Remember, this method can be used by both articles with the same name and articles with different names but expected to have the same name by the reader. How to distinguish between different articles with the same exact name? With a term added in parenthesis after the name. Example: Skeleton (Mob) refers to the mob/enemy called Skeleton. Skeleton (Race) refers to a page that explains the existence of skeletons in Black Desert. Neither is currently considered to be more important than the other, therefore there is no need for a disamb page. A hatnote linking each other and the knowledge page is enough. How to do disambiguation pages Disamb pages are the easy way of showing various options when different articles share the same base name and there's a bunch (more than, say, three) of them. A disamb page should use the generic/base name for the article if there is no agreement in one of the articles being the more important one. Example: Shakatu (I know, it does not have more than three articles right now. It's just an example). If an article is agreed to be the more relevant one, the disambiguation page should be named "Term (disambiguation)". A disambiguation page should have the following structure: *The disamb tag at the top of the page. This indicates that it is, indeed, a disambiguation page. Tags are made with . *An optional line break. *A sentence like "Were you looking for:" or something similar with the same implied meaning. *The different articles that use the name in a list like this: **Example 1 **Example 2 *Another way it can be made is, instead of adding the prior sentence, just writing the different articles, each one with the sentence "For more information on X, see (link). Example: **For more information on Example 1, see (Example 1 link). **For more information on Example 2, see (Example 2 link). The text below this point is Community Central's disambiguation information (which seems to be a glossary of terms used on FANDOM). It is useful to know, but has nothing to do with the disambiguation explained above. Category:Guidelines